


Fast Talking

by heavymetalbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky's not used to modern day music, M/M, Steve's a secret hood boy, this is actually rlly funny tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalbarnes/pseuds/heavymetalbarnes
Summary: Steve has an interesting music taste that Bucky is clueless to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm rlly into MGK and I thought "why not make something fun using one of his songs" and so this was born !  
> the songs mentioned in here are "Oz" and "Alpha Omega" by MGK

Bucky wasn't sure what he was looking at. 

He had been a few steps up from the staircase when he heard this heavy.. thumping noise. His first thought was the neighbors, since he'd been scarred with the sound of their monthly nighttime love sessions in the closed quarters of their home. Bucky felt a corner of his upper lip rise up in disgust at the memory.

He walked to the door of Steve's apartment and reached into his pocket for the copies key he'd been gifted with by Steve when he heard the thumping noise more clearly. It wasn't the neighbors like he suspected. 

It was coming from Steve's house. 

Fear started to collect in a warm pool in Bucky's chest and coarse through his veins. In a panicked hurry, he ditched finding the key and stepped back to lift his leg to smash it into the door. The doorway broke and splintered, but he ignored it to step into the apartment to hear the thumping at an almost deafening volume. 

"Steve?" Bucky yelled, walking to the living room area. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Steve. His back was turned to the doorway and his slow swaying switched to steady, light bouncing on his feet at the beat of the new song that came on his radio. His hands rolled in circles over each other while he stuck his pointer finger out, randomly pointing at different areas of the living room as he sang— well spoke, really— along with the song playing. 

"Rolling out, smoking up, Cleveland boys don’t give a fuck. 1800 fill my cup, being sober sucks. I'ma spend a hundred bucks on a o-z, gotta call Big Chuck he the OG." Bucky wasn't even close to a guess as to what Steve or the man talking in the radio was talking about. What was an 1800? Who was Big Chuck and why was he an 'OG'? What the hell even was an OG? Was it a good thing? Bucky had questions stemming from his mind left and right about what it was Steve was listening to. 

He wasn't sure what he was looking at, but he wanted to find out. 

Bucky snuck up behind Steve and poked his shoulder, causing him to stop repeating what the song was saying about speakers blasting his 'own shit' and wearing bowties on a jet. Steve looked back at Bucky with wide, fear filled eyes. "Bucky, I thought- I thought you weren't gonna be here for another hour." Steve stammered, avoiding Bucky's quizzical stare. "I thought I might as well come over now, since I had nothing to do," he said slowly, "but I see you had things to do." 

Steve went over to turn the volume down on the radio just as the next song started. All Bucky heard was the man saying he was the alpha omega and black something somethin', before the sound was cut off. "So.." Steve started. "So.." "How much did you see of that.. performance?" Bucky made no attempt to hide the smug grin on his lips as he shrugged at Steve's question. "Not much, just the-" He stopped to mock the motions and swaying he saw Steve doing, causing Steve to groan in embarrassment. 

"You're not gonna let me live that down, are you?" Steve sighed, shyly smiling. Bucky shook his head and smiled at him. He walked over to Steve and placed a hand behind his neck, bringing his face closer to his to press their lips together. "You know me so well, dear." He said as he pulled back. "But I gotta ask. What was that noise?" Steve laughed and looked back at the radio. "It's not noise, it's just.. fast talking." He turned back to grin at Bucky, who just shook his head. "Whatever it is, it's noise to me." He stepped back from Steve to walk out of the living room area. 

"That's just because you're old!" Steve called out jokingly as he went to turn the radio back on.


End file.
